Fana Merah Jambu
by Peachysteria
Summary: Senja, kopi, dan pemuda kelewat ceria. Giyuu bisa tertawa dengan bodohnya. BL, AU, GiyuuxTanjirou. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Tittle : Fana Merah Jambu**

**Pairing : Tomika Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, slice of life, AU, comfort**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Koyoharu Gotoge, lagu Fana Merah Jambu milik Fourtwnty, sementara fanfiksi ini murni milik saya.**

**Warning : Boyslove, jika pembaca tidak berkenan silahkan tinggalkan page.**

**Summary : Senja, kopi, dan pemuda kelewat ceria. Giyuu bisa tertawa dengan bodohnya. BL, AU, GiyuuxTanjirou. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent**

_**Berdansa sore hariku**_

_**Sejiwa alam dan duniamu**_

_**Melebur sifat kakuku**_

Acara berita menayangkan tentang tindakan korupsi salah satu pejabat yang memiliki reputasi baik, Giyuu menguap lebar. Bosan dengan berita yang disuguhkan, pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu bangkit serta meraih mug biru tua dengan aroma kopi hitam yang khas.

Hujan turun sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tidak deras memang namun hawa dingin menggigit kulitnya tanpa ampun. Namun dibandingkan harus mendengar berita korupsi yang sering dikuak akhir-akhir ini, Giyuu rasanya lebih memilih memandangi air hujan yang turun dari langit kelabu. Duduk santai dikursi teras rumah, rintik hujan sudah mulai menipis.

Akhir pekan adalah waktunya Giyuu menikmati istirahat setelah lima hari penuh merasakan jam kerja yang menyiksa, menguras tenaga dan pikirannya tentu saja. Lulus dari universitas satu tahun yang lalu dan langsung mendapat tawaran kerja menjanjikan.

"Giyuu-san!" Giyuu mengangguk singkat pada pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, rambut kemerahan alami yang mengingatkan Giyuu pada mentari yang akan terbit. Serta sifat yang kelewat ceria. Kamado Tanjirou, tetangga sekaligus teman bermainnya saat kecil dulu. Usia Tanjirou sudah delapan belas tahun, entahlah Giyuu tak terlalu ingat toh mereka sudah lama tidak bermain bersama dan tentu jikapun bicara hanya akan terasa canggung.

Semakin bertambahnya usia maka ikatan pertemanan yang tulus satu persatu akan tercerai berai. Sedikit mengesalkan, namun begitulah kenyataannya.

Tanjirou berbelok, masuk ke pekarangan rumah Giyuu yang ditanami bunga-bunga cantik. Ibunya memang suka merawat tanaman.

Giyuu menyesap kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula kala Tanjirou sudah menyamankan diri disampingnya.

"Libur?" rupanya Tanjirou memang tidak banyak berubah, supel seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Sekolah, Giyuu-san." Giyuu mengangguk singkat. Hening menyelinap diantara keduanya, Giyuu bukan tipikal orang yang suka basa-basi ataupun banyak bicara. "Akhir-akhir ini sering hujan." Keluh Tanjirou.

"Bukankah malah bagus?" Giyuu melirik Tanjirou sejenak.

"Iya bagus, kalau payungku tidak dicuri." Tanjirou bercerita dengan tersungut-sungut, sebal karena payung satu-satunya yang ia miliki raib begitu saja.

Giyuu tertawa kecil, hal-hal seperti ini memang selalu terjadi. Giyuu dulupun juga merasakannya, hingga setidaknya ia harus membeli payung sebanyak tiga kali dalam sebulan.

"Giyuu-san tahu SMA khusus perempuan itu?" Tanjirou mengalihkan pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba.

"Tahu, kenapa memang?"

Tanjirou diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku merasa mereka itu sebenarnya Titan yang berevolusi menjadi tubuh perempuan."

Salah satu alis dinaikkan, mencoba mencerna apa yang Tanjirou katakana. Titan? Perempuan? Apa hubungannya?

"Maksudmu?" secara kilat Tanjirou menoleh, menatap lekat pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

"Temanku yang bernama Inosuke menantang salah satu perempuan disana berkelahi, dia pikir mereka akan menangis ketakutan seperti gadis pada umumnya. Tapi-" jeda sejenak, raut wajah Tanjirou antara menahan gelak tawa juga prihatin.

Kali ini Giyuu lebih tertarik dengan ekspresi Tanjirou. Pemuda dengan segudang ekspresi, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Inosuke malah dibanting dengan mudah. Ya Tuhan…" kemudian tertawa nyaring mengingat peristiwa menggelikan itu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu untuk standar manusia yang sulit tertawa seperti Giyuu, namun melihat Tanjirou tergelak seperti itu mau tidak mau Giyuu ikut tertawa. Rupanya tawa orang yang kita sukai memang bisa menular ya? Seperti sebuah intuisi alami untuk mengikuti apapun yang orang kita sukai lakukan.

Giyuu menyukai Tanjirou, ia sadar betul akan hal itu. Jika ditanya apa yang disukainya dari Tanjirou, Giyuu tidak tahu harus menjabarkan seperti apa. Ia menyukai Tanjirou, itu faktanya tanpa embel apapun.

Tanjirou selalu mengejutkan dirinya dengan apa yang remaja itu miliki, segala sifat kaku yang ada dalam diri Giyuu bisa luntur begitu saja.

"Perempuan jaman sekarang lebih kuat daripada laki-laki, jangan remehkan mereka." Giyuu bertindak bak seorang kakak yang menasihati adik kecilnya. Tanjirou mengangguk.

"Benar, Nezuko pernah menonjok perutku karena aku membuat sepatu kesayangannya hilang di sungai."

Namun kali ini Giyuu benar-benar tergelak, bukan karena Tanjirou tertawa. Murni karena cerita Tanjirou, tidak menyangka Nezuko yang terlihat sangat anggun bisa menonjok perut kakak sulungnya.

Melihat Giyuu tertawa seperti itu, jantung Tanjirou berdebar entah karena apa. Mungkin, ia suka mendengar suara tawa renyah Giyuu atau mata Giyuu yang menyipit karena tertawa. Hujan sudah berhenti, matahari perlahan mulai tampak setelah ditutupi awan kelabu. Cahaya senja menyiram wajah rupawan Giyuu, Tanjirou tidak bermaksud berlebihan namun Giyuu begitu tampan.

"Giyuu-san ingat? Dulu kita suka bermain hujan dan bermain sepak bola saat hujan turun." Tanjirou mengajaknya bernostalgia, Giyuu tidak keberatan.

"Ah kau pernah memakai celana dalam dengan hiasan telinga kelinci. Kau masih menyimpannya?" Giyuu meledek, wajah Tanjirou sontak memerah karena malu.

Saat itu usia Tanjirou masih empat tahun, ikut bermain hujan bersama Giyuu dan Muzan. Hanya memakai celana dalam tanpa baju, kala melihat celana Tanjirou keduanya tergelak sampai terkencing-kencing. Lantas berhenti karena Tanjirou terisak, tidak terima ditertawakan.

"Giyuu-san!" protes Tanjirou.

Saat masih kecil Tanjirou begitu menggemaskan. Rambut merah berantakan, mata bulat, bibir yang kecil, dan perut besar. Giyuu benar-benar gemas dengan pipi besar Tanjirou, jadi setiap ada kesempatan ia akan menggigitnya dan berdalih bahwa pipi Tanjirou mirip bakpao.

"Dulu kita suka memancing kan? Biasanya Muzan yang dapat ikan paling banyak. Karena kau kesal, pernah satu kali kau menumpahkan ember penuh ikan milik Muzan kesungai."

Tanjirou hampir melupakan kejadian ini, namun sebenarnya ia bukan kesal karena Muzan selalu mendapat ikan. Namun rasa kesalnya karena Giyuu lebih sering bermain dengan Muzan dibanding dirinya.

Giyuu mendengus geli, ingat bagaimana Muzan menahan tangis dan gemas secara bersamaan karena Tanjirou tertawa riang memamerkan gigi ompongnya.

"Ya, setelah itu dia setiap memancing tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku lagi."

Suara ayam berkokok menyambut matahari terdengar nyaring, kadang kembali mengingat masalalu tidak ada salahnya.

Tanjirou yang cengeng dengan wajah bulat menggemaskan kini sudah beralih menjadi remaja berparas tampan.

Tanjirou yang gemar melompat-lompat sembari membawa botol susunya dan menganggu Giyuu sudah sedewasa ini.

Giyuu adalah saksi perubahan Tanjirou sejak kecil hingga remaja, tidak pernah melewatkan perkembangan teman kecilnya ini.

"Ah aku harus segera pulang." Tanjirou bangkit. "Kapan-kapan aku akan datang lagi, Giyuu-san!"

"Berlebihan, rumahmu ada disebelah rumahku." Tanjirou mendengus kesal, lantas tertawa kecil dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Giyuu.

Esok, Giyuu berharap saat senja bisa berbincang berdua lagi dengan Tanjirou. Membahas apapun, dari hal yang penting sampai ke hal yang tidak penting. Giyuu tidak keberatan, selama itu adalah Tanjirou.

**END**

**Tanpa plot ehehe, btw happy new yearrrr! Semoga tahun ini saya bisa lebih produktif nulis ff ya.**


End file.
